The Betrayal of Team Natsu to Lucy
by AKOSIANGRYBIRDS
Summary: Uhmm Im not good at Summary But When Lissana Came Back Lucy Was Ignored ! Thats All
1. Chapter 1: Leaving FairyTail

CHapter One : Leaving FairyTail

~~~~~~~~~~Today At The Guild~~~~~~~~~~ Everyone was so Happy Because Lissana Came Back and They Are Partying Then Lucy was sitting at the bar watching them so happy , Then Lucy Ask Mirajane for a Glass of Water " Mira , Can i have one glass of water? "  
Then Mira Said " Ofcourse Lucy " , Then she Gave Lucy a glass of Water.

Then Suddenly Natsu , Erza , Gray and Happy are walking to lucy and Natsu Said " Yo ! Lucy , Since Lissana is Back i want her to be part of the Team"  
Lucy Said " Uhmm Sure , i don't mind for her to join " then Natsu replied " i mean we want you to kick of the team and replace you " Then Lucy Thought 'What ? Me getting replaced by Lissana ? ' Then she Answered " Well okay "

Then Erza Said " and for you to become strong too and have a solo missions "  
then Lucy Thought ' Me WEAK ? ' Then Lucy Said " Ookay " In a bad and Sad Mood Then Lucy ask mirajane where master is " Mira , Where is Master ? "  
Then Mira Said " Uhmm he is in his Office " then Lucy Said " Ookay "

Lucy Started to go upstairs and going to Master's Office She Knocked *Knock Knock*  
Master Said " Come In " then Lucy Go In the Office and Sit Then Master Ask her " What can i do for you Lucy ? "  
Lucy Replied " Uhmm , I Wanna Leave fairy Tail for a while " Master was Shocked Master Asked " Why do you want to leave ? "  
Lucy Explaned , " Cause Natsu kicked me off their team and replace me for lissana"  
Master Said " I see , How long are you gonna be Gone ? "

Lucy Said " Maybe 2 to 5 years i think , i need to be strong cause erza said im weak"  
Master Said " Okay i will remove your Stamp "  
" Okay Master " Said Lucy , then Lucy said " I Don't want anyone to know about this , when they noticed that im gone tell them the truth master " Master Nodded .

Then While Everyone was Busy Lucy goes out the guild and go back to her apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~In Lucy's Apartment~~~~~~~~~~ Lucy Opened the Gate of Plue , then plue appeared , She talks to plue and said " Plue is it a right decision to leave fairytail ? " Plue said " Puun Puuuuun "  
Lucy said " i will take that as a 'Maybe'" Then Lucy Goes to her Bathroom and she took off her clothes and go to bath quickly.

After she finish the bath she change her clothes to Black Tank Top , White Shorts , Black-  
Boots , a White Jacket with hood . Lucy Open the gate of Virgo she said -  
" Gate of the Maiden , i open thee , Virgo !" Then Virgo Appeared , Virgo said " Punishment PrincesS?"  
Lucy Said " No ,Just Help me Pack " Virgo said " Okay Princess "

Then Lucy say goodbye to virgo , Lucy go to the Train Station.  
~~~~~~~~~~In the Train Station~~~~~~~~~~ Lucy is hugging plue while buying tickets, She is Waiting for the Train to come then the train is there and she come in and find an empty Seats , She sit and she put her bags infront of her while she was looking at the window seeing the view.  
~~~~~~~~~~~After 2 Hours~~~~~~~~~~ Lucy Grabbed her Bags and Carried Plue and she go off the train She go to the near forest and set up a tent there and she unpack her bags she eat her sandwich , While at night she change her clothes and when she get out of the tent she saw a dragon and said " A d-d-ragoon ? "  
she is schocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note : The chapter 1 is Finished ! sorry for some misspelled ! 


	2. Chapter 2:Lucy Found An Elemental Dragon

Chapter 2 : Lucy Founds an Elemental Dragon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucy Said " A d-d-ragooon ? !" She was shocked then the dragon talked to her  
The Dragon Said " Im Dianthus , Im The Elemental Dragon "  
Lucy Said " Im Lucy , and what do you want from me ? "  
Dianthus Said " Do you want to become stronger , Lucy ? "  
Then Lucy Replied " Yes i DO ! "

Dianthus Said " Then Follow me Sweet Heart "  
Then Lucy Climb up on Dianthus' Back and Hold on to Dianthus  
Dianthus Flied up in a Big Mountain and it Land  
Dianthus Said to Lucy " Do you want to Start Training Now? "  
Lucy Replied " Suree ! "

Dianthus Said " Lets Start With Fire Element , Then Dianthus-  
Yelled and Said " Igneeeel ! " Then Suddenly Igneel Appeared  
Igneel Looked at Lucy and Said " Lucy Your are friend with my-  
Son right ? " then Lucy Nodded and she said " But her Kick-  
me off the team " then igneel is disappointed to Natsu.

Then They started training with the element of Fire Igneel  
taught Lucy all of the Fire Element and Lucy Mastered  
the element of Fire , Now its Turn for lucy to Learn about the  
element of water .

then Dianthus Asked Lucy " Lucy, do you want to train water now-  
or tomorrow ? " then lucy Yawned and replied " maybe tomorrow-  
Im Kind of tired " then Dianthus Nodded and they go in the cave  
and sleep there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucy Yawned and Stretches and said " GOOD MORNING ! "  
Dianthus Replied " Good Morning Sweetie "  
So Wanna start the Traning now ?" then Lucy Nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~While at the Guild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone is so quiet and Lucy isn't going there for 2 Weeks and they are  
worried , then Team Natsu decided to go on a job and they found one  
it said:  
A Man Stole 10 Jewelry  
Please Find Him  
Reward : 70,000J

Happy said " 70,000J Reminds me of someonee...LUCY !, i WOnder where is she?"  
Natsu said " Yes Ofcourse Her Rent costs 70,000J , i think we will take it !"  
Come onnn ! then they go walking instead of riding on a train

While with Lucy :

Dianthus Yelled " Aquaaaaaa ! " then Aqua Appeared ! .  
Aqua Said " Yes Dianthus ? do you call me ? "  
Dianthus Replied : I got a friend and she will be a elemental dragon slayer"  
Aqua Replied " Good ! Who is she ? " Dianthus Replied " She is Lucy "  
Lucy Said " Hello Aqua ! Im Lucy ! "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N : Sorry for Misspelled Words!


	3. Chapter 3:Lucy Mastered All the Elements

Chapter 3 : Lucy Mastered All the Element

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Lucy Mastered all the element (A/N : Im Tired Typing How She Trained)  
Dianthus Said " Good Job Lucy ! Now you are an Official Elemental Dragon Slayer"  
Lucy said " Im Proud of myself ! , now i need to go back "  
Dianthus said " I Will be missing you Sweetie" (A/N : Dianthus is a Female)  
and Dianthus Said " I Will be seeing you again! "  
Lucy Said " I will miss you too ! " then lucy walked to the Train Station  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Train Station~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucy Bought a ticket and go in the train , she put her bags infront of her  
and she open the gate of the lion and said " Gate of the Lion,i Open thee,LEO!"  
Then Leo appeared, and said " Yes Princess Lucy ? "  
Lucy said " Leo wake me up when we arrived okay?" Leo said " Yes Sure "  
Then Lucy Sleeped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~While At the Guild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Someone Slammed the Door and Yelled " WE ARE BACCCCCK ! " then Mirajane said -  
" Welcome Back Team Natsu ! " , Then Happy Ask " Is Lucy there? "  
Then Mirajane replied " I guess no , she havent go here for a week"  
Happy Shouted " WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?! " The Whole guild stared at Happy,  
I Wonder where Lucy Went ! Team Natsu Said Except Lissana.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~While In the Train~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leo Said " Wake Up Lucy ! we are here " then Lucy Wake up,  
Lucy Said " Okay We are here ! Leo Help me carry my bags please"  
Leo Nodded , then they both carried Lucy's Bag and Go to Lucy's Apartment,  
Lucy SHouted " We are here ! We are bacck !" Then Leo Disappeared

Lucy Take a paper and write:  
Dear Master Makarov,  
I Just Came back to Magnolia and i mastered all the Element ! im so proud  
of my self ! i became strong and ready to face the guild ! Just wait for  
me there and my other fellow guild mates,

Lucy Heartfilia.

Then Lucy Folded her paper and open the gate of the messanger dragon.  
" Hello CHuckles, Can you give this letter to master makarov? " Lucy said  
" Ofcourse Lucy " Chuckles Said ,then she disappeared after a few minutes  
Chuckles is back and said to lucy " I've send it !" " thankyou chuckles" Lucy Said  
Then Chuckles disappered , then lucy take a bath and change her clothes to

White tank top , Brown Shorts , pony her hair long , put her keys on her  
belt , put light makeup and White Jacket with Hood , then Lucy is infront of  
the guild and opening the gate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Guild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone in the Guild Heared that the doors is open and they saw a  
a female and Lucy Said " im back " then Mirajane said " Welcome back Lucy!"  
Then Everyone crowded her and hug her and welcome her , then master makarov  
shouted from upstairs " Welcome Back Lucy ! we will have a party !"

Then Master and Lucy go in Master's Office then Master said  
" Welcome Back Lucy , where do you want your stamp ?"  
Lucy said " uhmm at my waist and colour black please"  
Master said "Okay " and the stamp appeared on her waist.

Then they walk out of the office and lucy saw Team Natsu,


End file.
